The present invention relates to electrical connector devices, and more particularly to a moisture proof electrical connector which can be connected and disconnected without tools.
Electrical connector devices which can be connected and disconnected without tools are generally known. Electrical connector devices which are weather proof or moisture proof are also generally known. However, no prior-art electrical connector known to me includes effective moisture-proof barriers and which can also be rapidly connected and disconnected without the use of tools.